Mis pensamientos oscuros
by Rossue
Summary: Disfruto de verlo bailar. Pero quiero ser su acompañante, mas eso sólo sucede en mis pensamientos oscuros.


**Disclaimer applied**

 **.*/*/*/*/*.**

 **Mis pensamientos oscuros**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus manos rodean la cintura de ella.

Los cabellos rojos de ella se mueven con gracia.

Ambos sonríen. Debo sentirme feliz. Han pasado muchos años. Ya no somos los mismos niños. Hemos crecido con el pasar del tiempo. Pero por alguna extraña razón mi corazón se inclina a desear que sus cuerpos no estén juntos. Siento que debo ir y tomarlo como mío.

Pero no lo es.

Él nunca me perteneció.

Jamás lo hará.

Él sólo forma parte de _mis pensamientos oscuros._

La música es perfecta. Lenta como cuando sueño con él. Un compás seguro y lleno de satisfacción. Nada de trompicones. Se ha vuelto un bailarín perfecto con el pasar de los tiempos. Pero el deseo de tomarlo como mío vuelve.

Él es sólo mío en mis _pensamientos oscuros._

Ya no habrán más: _Hermione, Hermione_.

No de su parte.

Sus ojos la miran a ella. No son los ojos de su madre como todos dicen.

Son sus ojos.

Los ojos de Harry Potter.

Él es único.

Él solamente es mío es _mis pensamientos oscuros._

Sus manos acarician la espalda de ella.

Le pertenece a ella. Me lo repito cuantas veces me sea posible. Mi mente entiende, mi cuerpo detiene el impulso de hacer lo que mi corazón quiere. Mi corazón late con suma fuerza. Mis pensamientos me arrastran a un sueño del pasado. A un movimiento de cuerpos en el que siempre deseé que fuera él. Pero no fue él.

Mi mente recalca que con el pasar el tiempo yo ya pertenezco a alguien.

—¿Todo bien? —me pregunta—. Hermione, luces mal.

—Estoy bien —le respondo. No me he percatado de que ha dejado de bailar para acercarse a mí.

—¿Ha sucedido algo con Ron? —pregunta. Me estoy comenzando hartar.

—Nada en particular.

Mi corazón late. Muy fuerte.

—¿Quieres bailar? —Ofrece una de sus manos.

Acepto sin hablar. Una de sus manos rodea mi cintura; la otra entrelaza mis dedos con los suyos. Las emociones salen a flote. Mi piel pica. Mis manos se mueren por acariciar debajo de la tela de su ropa. Quiero llevar esto a algo más que sólo un baile de cuerpos siguiendo un vaivén quieto y estilizado.

—Mis pensamientos más oscuros —le digo.

—En los míos también —me responde.

Mi sorpresa hierve haciendo saltar mi corazón. Las emociones pican. La vida se vuelve un vuelco e secretos oscuros y pensamientos indebidos. Quiero huir tomando sus manos por la eternidad.

—Pero ya no es.

—Ya no lo será, Hermione.

Su voz suena dura y controlada. Cierro mis ojos tratando de pensar que nada de lo que sucede es cierto.

—No hay nada mejor que un último baile.

—No, Hermione, no hay nada mejor que hacer el amor en una pista de baile mientras todos piensan que sólo bailamos.

Sus palabras hincan dentro de mí haciéndome explotar en emociones. La mano en mi espalda comienza un leve vaivén de arriba hacía abajo. Todo en mí se pierde en ese contacto. La tela quema, quiero que se vaya de mi cuerpo. Quiero estar sola con él. Pero no es así.

—No juegues con mis sentimientos —le pido—. No juegues con mi cordura, Harry Potter.

—Nadie dijo que quiero jugar, yo no juego —dice con voz ronca. Su mano baja un poco más llegando prácticamente a mi trasero—. Sólo quiero convertir este baile en un momento inolvidable. —Susurros llenos e culpa—. Imagínate, tú y yo solos, sin nadie más a nuestro alrededor.

Cierro mis ojos cubriendo mi rostro sonrojado, por la idea, en la curvatura de su cuello. Huele a dulce y a café. No huele alcohol. Está sobrio. De un momento a otro ha surgido magia de nosotros, las personas a nuestro alrededor ya no están. Estamos en un pequeño salón de madera fina y telas rojas. Todo en profundo silencio. Sus labios haciendo eco en mi cuello. Estoy viendo el techo, de nuevo, pero de una manera distinta. A su manera.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunto queda.

—Lo que quieres —me responde de manera entrecortada—, justo como en tus sueños oscuros.

—Yo no…

Pero ha cortado mis palabras con un beso silencioso.

Sus manos juegan con todo mi cuerpo. El silencio ya no existe, mis gemidos se esparcen en el lugar. Mis pensamientos se nublan ante su mirada desolada y llena de pasión.

—Justo como en ellos —me dice.

—Justo como en ellos —repito.

Me besa en silencio y de nuevo comienza a jugar, pero esta vez son sus labios los que juegan con mi cuerpo. No deja ningún secreto. Todo en mi se desvanece. Siento que he llegado al cielo. A mi límite.

Un límite donde _mis pensamientos oscuros_ y sus ojos me acompañan.

Su piel contra la mía hacen un suave y leve baile que me desarma en mil pedazos. No puedo perder este juego furtivo.

Cierro mis ojos, de nuevo, sintiendo mi límite de nuevo. Ambos hemos explotado en cientos de emociones que se desarman y pierden forman. Abro mis ojos. Sus ojos miran los míos durante nuestro agite.

Pero todo es una sucia ilusión. Me doy cuenta de que su mano sigue extendida frente a mí pidiéndome que bailemos.

—¡Vamos, Hermione! —me pide.

—¡Harry, seré yo quien baile con Hermione! ¡Es mi esposa! —Ron lo aleja sonriendo divertido.

—Solamente quiero bailar con uno de ustedes. —La decisión suena en mi interior: _Harry_ —. Vamos, Ron.

Harry sonríe.

Me he mentido a mí misma y a _mis pensamientos oscuros._

 **.*/*/*/*/*.**

 ** _Hola._**

 ** _¿Qué tal?_**

 ** _Éste es mi primer fanfiction de Harry Potter. Nunca he escrito uno. Debo admitir que Harry y Hermione se me hacen muy lindos juntos, pero amo el final que dio Rowling, no lo voy a negar. Pero en esta parte siento que me inclino a mis bellos._**

 ** _Bueno, espero que les guste y lo disfruten._**

 ** _¡Reviews!_**

 ** _Saludes, Ray._**


End file.
